


Fluid Like The Waters.

by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU



Series: Our Ouran Host Club [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Coming Out, Confused Tamaki, Genderfluid Character, Kyouya is a little shit, Kyouya is a little supportive shit, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU
Summary: Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki as he rubbed up against him, gushing over how beautiful his 'daughter' was. He had to admit, sometimes he missed having the school refer to him as a boy. Even on his girl days, behind closed doors the host club referred to him as a girl. Now everyone said 'she,' 'her,' and 'Ms. Fujioka.'
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & The Ouran High School Host Club
Series: Our Ouran Host Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616359
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Fluid Like The Waters.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to put this at first. But I am sorry if there are any inaccuracies. If I offend you, please regard calmly down in the comments. 
> 
> Constrictive criticism is welcomed. :)

<https://youtu.be/UZiSbAOGepg>

Haruhi sighed as the twins forced him into a dress.

_'Dysphoria. Yippee!'_

But he didn't say anything. He wasn't out yet. Not even to his dad, who was also genderfluid! He didn't plan to come out anytime soon either. Even if he HATED being referred to as a girl on certain days. Even if he had HATED having all the girls refer to him as a boy on certain days. Even if he HATED being called either on some.

"AW! YOU LOOK SO CUTE! DADDY'S SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU'RE SUCH AN AMAZINZG, BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! MOMMY COME LOOK AT OUR DAUGHTER!"

 _'Adding salt to the wound, are we,'_ Haruhi thought bitterly, but bit his tongue.

Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki as he rubbed up against him, gushing over how beautiful his 'daughter' was. He had to admit, sometimes he missed having the school refer to him as a boy. Even on his girl days, behind closed doors the host club referred to him as a girl. Now everyone said 'she,' 'her,' and 'Ms. Fujioka.'

"Now Tamaki, you don't want to suffocate him, now do you," Kyoya's silky voice rang through the closet.

Haruhi's eyes widened, and the twins quirked their eyebrows.

"Don't you mean _her_?"

Kyoya smiled and pushed up his glasses, "My mistake."

Haruhi sighed.

_'Well hey, at least ONE person called me a dude today.'_

"HOW DARE YOU MISGENDER OUR DAUGHTER! DON'T YOU SEE HOW SAD SHE LOOKS? YOU'VE MADE HER FEEL INSECURE. DO YOU HAVE NO HEART?"

Haruhi felt himself start to quiver with anger. Every time he said 'she' made him want to scream and cry. But he had to hold it in. He bit his tongue harder and felt the taste of blood on his tongue.

Kyoya took his fist and hit the top of Tamaki's head.

"Shut up and go entertain your fans you dumbass."

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Haruhi sighed as he trudged back to the closet, ready to slip on an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. He grabbed the clothes and slipped into them. He sighed in relief as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a boy.

"Haru-chan?"

Haruhi turned to see Honey looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes. He smiled and chirped out, "Do you wanna come eat cake with Takashi and I?"

Haruhi sighed. "I guess. Just don't expect me to eat a lot of it."

Honey smiled and cheered and he dragged Haruhi behind him. Haruhi grumbled to himself as the tiny host dragged him around. The hist club was closed for the day, and Honey was _still_ hungry.

 _'Maybe his brother's right. Maybe Honey IS an alien. It would make sense,'_ he thought, smiling to himself.

"HARUHI WHY ARE YOU WEARING THOSE DIRTY BOY CLOTHES. DADDY WILL GET YOU SOME NICE GIRLY CLOTHES!"

Haruhi winced, grinding his teeth. "No. I'm okay."

"BUT THEY MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A BOY HARUH."

Tamaki sat there in Haruhi's face, eyes watering. Haruhi bit down on his tongue. He'd been doing that a lot today, and it hurt like Hell. The taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Damn it," Haruhi growled out, tears filling his eyes.

Tamaki froze, looking confused. "What? What's wrong?"

The tears fell down Haruhi's face, letting go of the tongue. A bit of blood appeared on his lip. The rest of the hosts were watching, eyes wide and worried. And Takaki froze. 

"Is that blood?"

Haruhi looked down, the tears falling onto the floor.

"DID SOMEBODY CALL YOU A BOY. KYOYA LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO OUR DAUGHTER. YOU'VE MADE HER FEEL INSECURE. WHY DID YOU CALL HER A BOY."

Tamaki was ready to start chasing Kyoya when Haruhi growled. 

"Damn it senpai... YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Haruhi slapped him right across the face. 

Tamaki touched his face, his violet eyes wide with tears. Haruhi glared at him. 

"I AM A BOY."

The hosts behind Tamaki perked up. Well. All but one. One just smirked and pushed up his glasses as he wrote something in his book.

Tamaki blinked before furrowing his eyebrows. "But. I thought you were a girl," he said in a small voice, cocking his head to the side.

Haruhi froze. Had he just gave away his secret. "Well... Uh..."

"Come now Haruhi," Kyoya said, still smirking, "We'd love to know."

Haruhi hesitated. What would they think. "I..."

"We won't judge."

_'Damn him and his fucking mind reading skills.'_

"Well. I'm genderfluid."

Tamaki, Honey, and the twins squinted their eyes. "What's that," the four asked in unison, looking at Haruhi expectantly.

"Well, some days I'm a girl. Somedays I'm a boy. And some days I'm neither. Today I'm a boy. Now that you know, I'll wear a pink bracelet on my girl days, a blue one on my boys days, and a gray one on my nonbinary days."

Tamaki looked completely flabbergasted. "But why? How do you know?"

Haruhi sighed. "I don't know senpai why. And I get dysphoria. If that makes any sense."

Tamaki's mouth formed an 'oh,' though it was as clear as day that he was pretending to understand.

Then the classic host club kicked in. 

The twins and Honey flung themselves at Haruhi, and Mori stood near, ruffling the brown headed boy's hair. 

"OH HARUHI. WE ACCEPT YOU!"

"YOU'RE A MAN. SUCH A MANLY MAN!"

"YEAH HARU-CHAN! A MANLY MAN! DON'T YOU AGREE TAKASHI!"

"Yeah."

"OH! I LOVE YOU! SUCH A MANLY SON! DADDY'S SO PROUD!"

Haruhi sighed and smiled. "These damn rich people..."

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_Bonus:_ **

_"Kyoya-senpai! Kyoya-senpai wait up!"_

_Kyoya turned around to look at the person who had grabbed his sleeve. "Yes Haruhi?"_

_Haruhi gasped for breath while he clutched onto Kyoya's clothing. "Earlier. You called me a boy, " he huffed out, "You said it was a mistake."_

_"Yeah so?"_

_"You knew! I've never seen you make mistake like that! You knew!"_

_Kyoya blinked down at Haruhi and smirked. "But why would I call you a boy if you hadn't come out yet. What benefit would I get from it?"_

_"Pride."_

_Kyoya perked up and cocked his head to the side slightly._

_"You could have pride in knowing you know more about me than the others."_

_Kyoya blinked in surprise before smiling once again._

_"That's an interesting notion Haruhi."_

_Haruhi smiled back and let go of his sleeve. "Bye Kyoya-senpai, and thank you."_

_Kyoya paused before walking away._

_"Goodbye Haruhi."_

<https://youtu.be/TNkVWoRmy1A>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, random but, for this series I'm making two characters have autism. If any of you have any advice on writing characters autistic characters, contact me on Wattpad. My username is @DragonBat101 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!
> 
> We'll see you then!


End file.
